Rogue Armour
The Rogue Armour or Moxton's Mistake is an artificial Droodarmour which a former Armourer, Moxton, had disigned to act on its own in the field, remote controlled by a Drood field agent. But unfortually it developed an own consciousness and went ballistic, beginning with swallow up Moxton who made the first test with his prototyp. It turned out that the Armour was much stronger than the normal Droodarmour, so the Family struggled to get it under controll and by doing so the Mistake killed a lot of agents. Lukily somebody traped it in a stasis field and stopped the rampage. After that the Droods tried to free Moxton out of the Armour but nobody found a way so they had no other choice to leave him trapped. Knowing the stasis field wouldn't hold long the family build the maze and imprisoned the rogue Armour and Moxton inside it to secure the Drood Hall. But even though the armour was caught and couldn't escape, it tried to find a way outside and the hatred for the Droods and the desire for killing its jailers grew. Until Eddy Drood was going into the maze in order to find the last existing Droodarmour. Eddy freed the armour and made a deal that it would serve him as long as he need it, but Moxton's Mistake slowly changed his personality and made him brutal and cruel and cold. Eddy and the Armour destroyd the mechanism that hold the Armour inside and got free. But before somebody could get inside, it vomited the body of Moxton and than slipped over the last Drood and into his torc. But the original traitor ripped the rogue Armour of Edwin and suited it onto himself, but the Mistake still had a grudge against the Drood and so it folded itself with the traitor inside to a little cube and killed him. After leaving Eddys torc, Molly Metcalf created a torc by herself and suited the rogue Armour herself. Even though she tried to protect herself, Molly got taken over by the Armour and was saved by Eddy by using one of the Armourer's clickers. The rogue Armour was left behind in an alien dimension. Abillities and Looks Moxton's Mistake has much more strength and speed than a normal Droodarmour and can even send out waves of teleknetic base. It can see in almost every dimension, though it could see Eddy when he was dead. And it can change its shape to almost everything. It speaks with just human voice directly inside your head. Edwin described the feeling when the armour slips over him as an inhuman coldness that reaches right to his soul. The Armour looks like an animal creature with to long legs and arms and heavy gauntlets. It appears that it has got joints that are visible and glowing eyes. When it is armoured from Eddy it changes to a more human form but still got the heavy gauntlets and boots but a faceless mask and featureless body, all though it looks still a little bit like an animal and its moves are a little strange too. Molly though was much more human and had her female features highlighted, but the gauntlets and boots still there.